Love's True Colors
by slytherinstranger
Summary: Harry Potter is in love with Ginny Weasley. When he confesses his love to her, How does Voldemort react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter

Chapter 1- I Wish

_Ginny's Point of View_

I watched from the sidelines as all of Gryffindor house ran onto the quidditch field to congratulate its team. Half of the school was out there, but I could only see two people.

He jumped off his broom, snitch in hand, and lifted her into his arms, into a large bear hug. She kissed him straight on the mouth and leaned her head on his shoulder as if she owned him. It should have been a heartwarming sight.

Tears had started to clog my vision and I wiped them away quickly. I was being really stupid. He was my brother's best mate, and he probably thought of me as a younger sister. I would never really mean anything to him.

I walked back into Hogwarts and headed right for my dormitory. One thing I wouldn't be able to do was stay for the stupid party Gryffindor always threw when they won. I threw my pajamas on quickly and just walked into the small room I found in my 5th year. It wasn't really as big as the other rooms in Hogwarts, but it was big enough if you just wanted to stay in a quiet place where nobody would know where you were.

Lying down on the small couch, I levitated my diary off the bookshelf and threw it in the fireplace. I knew all of my dreaming of being Mrs. Harry Potter was futile.

Cho Chang made sure of that. After Cedric had died, Cho and Harry were connected at the hip. The only time they were separate was in their dormitories, and the bathroom. Ron, Hermione and I though it was rather sickening.

I got up off the couch and walked over to the balcony. Looking up at the stars, my imagination got the best of me as I saw Harry's face staring down at me lovingly.

"Stop it Ginny!" I told myself as I put my face in my hands. "It's never gonna happen." Tears began to brim my eyes once again, but this time I let them fall freely down my cheeks. "No matter how much I wish it." My voice was barely over a whisper, but the boy hiding under an invisibility cloak in the corner heard me as clear as day.

_Harry's Point of View_

I watched the girl I loved stand at the balcony crying her eyes out over some guy who was breaking her heart. Whoever he was, I was going to kill him.

"Why do you have to love her Harry?" she asked out loud. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Did she just say what I think she just said?' I asked myself under my breath. I knew she had had a crush on me in her first year, but I never knew she felt that strongly about me.

I watched closely as she wiped the tears away and straightened herself out. "Face reality Ginerva," I heard her say as she headed for the door. "He loves Cho." She slammed the door shut, and I let the invisibility cloak fall off of me.

"Ginny," I whispered thinking of how stupid I was. "I don't love Cho. I love you."

I dwelled on a thought, sitting in front of the fire trying to figure out my situation.

I was in a pity relationship with Cho because I felt responsible for Cedric's death 3 years ago. The only problem I had with it was Cho was getting a little too clingy. Oh and also the fact I'm in love with my best mate's sister!

Then I got a wicked idea. A month from now was the masquerade ball in the great hall for years 5 and up. I had read about secret admirer relationships in books before I came to Hogwarts, so maybe this could be to my advantage.

Getting excited, levitated a parchment and quill into my and quickly wrote a small note to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know I have been blind all of these years, but now I can see the light. I know I'm not making sense right now, but everything will make sense later on. Look out for more hints to who I am, and you'll know me at the Masquerade Ball._

_Yours Forever_

After I was finished writing it, I waited until everyone had gone to bed, and headed up to the girls dormitory. I'd seen Ron sneak up there a million times to see Hermione. All you have to do is tap the wall to the left three times and the stairs won't turn into a slide.

I opened the door to Ginny's dormitory and smiled. The fist bed by the door had Ginny sleeping peacefully like an angel with a content smile on her face.

As quietly as I could, I laid the letter under Ginny's hand that was lying on the side of her bed and placed a butterfly kiss on her right cheek.

I snuck out of the room quietly and went back into the common room to fall asleep in an armchair.

I flicked my arm to turn a light on with the wand less magic Dumbledore had taught me how to do before he died in my 6th year. I shuttered at the memory and looked up to see Ron and Hermione cuddled together in a large armchair.

"Sorry Ron," I apologized as I dimmed the lights down so it wasn't too bright. "S'alright mate," he responded. He covered Hermione with the blanket a little more and looked at his watch. "What in the bloody hell are you doing out this late?" he asked me.

I shook my head and said "nothing." Sitting in front of the fire, I could feel Ron's eyes staring into the back of my head. "What are you up to Harry?"

Looking at Ron, I tried to hide the joy that was trying to slip into a large grin on my face. "It's nothing Ron."

I saw him look at the invisibility cloak I was sitting on and a disgusted look cover his face. "Have you been out snogging Cho again?" My head shot up at that question, and I felt like I could gag. "I'm breaking up with Cho, Ron," I said bluntly.

Shock appeared on Ron's face until he looked up at the ceiling. "Thank Merlin!"

Personally, I was surprised with Ron's response. I knew he and Hermione didn't like Cho, but I never expected to get that kind of a reaction. "Well I guess you're happy about that," I said sarcastically.

He carefully readjusted Hermione's position so she was sleeping comfortably on his shoulder before he answered.

"Harry, Hermione and I have seen you suffer by being in this pity relationship for the last three years. It's not fair to you," he explained. "And it's definitely not fair to Ginny," I heard him whisper.

"What would you say if I asked your sister to the Masquerade Ball?"

Now that was one question I knew Ron wasn't ready for. His eyes turned into saucers and his mouth gaped open. For a minute there, I thought he was going to hit me.

"Are you saying this as a joke, or are you being serious?" he asked. I could tell all he wanted was what was best for his sister. "I'm serious." He sighed heavily and picked Hermione up in his arms. After carefully laying her back on the chair, he sat on the couch next to me.

"Harry, you're my best friend, and I hate to hurt you, but you might want to know the truth." The whole time he was talking, he kept direct eye contact with me, with seriousness, and from what I could tell a little hatred. I nodded for him to continue.

"Ever since you started dating Cho, Hermione and I have seen Ginny's heart break in more ways than you can imagine. Especially when we found out Cho was pregnant."

Now that made my eyes literally come out of my head. I mean Cho? Pregnant? If she is, it sure as hell isn't my kid. "Where in the world did you hear that?" "Fred and George have been in business for years Harry. It's called Extendable Ears' while we were in the library last week. She was blabbing about how you two were now going to be together forever'."

The whole time Ron was explaining this, my mouth was gaping open as my brain was trying to process what he was telling me. If Cho wasn't a girl, I'd beat the crap out of her. I couldn't believe she'd do something like this!

"Well I'll tell you this much," I said standing up. Ron stood up with me and walked back to Hermione. "Cho's in for a rude awakening tomorrow." With that said I walked upstairs to my dormitory and went to bed.

_Ron's Point of View_

When Harry left, I walked over to Hermione and wiped a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "I guess he's finally getting a head, huh Mione?" I whispered, not really expecting her to answer. She all of a sudden smiled and said, "It's about time."

"You're supposed to be asleep," I nagged as she opened her eyes and sat up, making room for me to sit down with her. "Well I couldn't exactly sleep with you and Harry talking. You both are as loud as a screeching owl!" she nagged right back at me.

I smiled at her childish antics and covered her with the blanket again. "We weren't that loud Mione. But what Harry said was a big load off my shoulders. She nodded her head and rested her back against my chest. "It's about time too," she said. "I don't think I could stand watching Ginny's heart break anymore." I agreed with her and leaned my head back on the chair.

"Let's get some sleep Mione," I said closing my eyes. "Tomorrow's going to be very interesting."

A/N: Well Here's my new story! R&R or no story!


	2. What did he say?

Chapter 2 "What did he say?"

_Hermione's Point of View_

Ron and Harry had already left for breakfast when I waited in the common room for Ginny. After what I heard Harry say last night, I was ready to jump for joy. Hopefully Ginny's wish could finally come true.

Hearing footsteps coming from the girl's room, I quickly wiped the large grin off my face as a certain red head came down the stairs.

Ginny had a small bit of parchment in her hand which she was peering at curiously. I guessed it was the note Harry left her last night.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" I asked, sounding as casual as I could. She didn't look at me. All she did was hand me the parchment and stood there with a dreamy, yet scared look on her face.

"Ooh, Ginny's got a secret admirer," I said playing along. She looked at me and snapped the note out of my hand. "Very funny 'Mione," she said folding the paper neatly and putting it in her robes. We started walking down to the Great Hall, gossiping and giggling all the way. When the Great Hall came into view, the show began.

_Ginny's Point of View_

Physically, I was talking to Hermione, but my mind was on a different subject. Being as smart as Hermione in Charms, I could immediately tell whoever had written the note had used a forgery charm.

At first notice that it was forged, I was a little freaked out, thinking it was going to be another thing like Tom Riddle's Diary. I decided that after breakfast, I'd try to disarm the charm and find out who really wrote it.

"WHAT!"

The entire hallway before the Great Hall went deathly quiet as Cho was on the brink of tears and Harry stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Why?" I heard her yell through tears as I pushed myself through the crowd to see what was going on. I ended up standing next to Ron and Hermione who were both grinning.

"Because I'm sick of the lies and I'm sick of you," he said. Cho continued to bawl her eyes out and denied the whole thing. "When have I ever lied to you?" Harry looked at Cho's friends behind her and averted his eyes back to her. "How about you start by telling me who the baby's father is?"

All of the students in the Great Hall, including me, stood there with mouths wide open and eyes ready to pop out of our heads.

"H-how did you know?" Cho asked. Everyone around us gasped loudly and looked at Cho like she had grown a second head. "You've got a really big mouth Cho."

At that comment, a couple of students started snickering, and I looked up at Harry.

He looked at me with those big green eyes behinds those round spectacles, and gave ma a half smile. Okay, now I knew he was up to something.

Cho's eyes were clouded over with tears as she looked back and forth at the people staring at her. She took one more look at Harry and stormed out of the hallway and into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"It's about time you did that Potter," Malfoy said as he rounded the corner with his girlfriend. "You're telling me Malfoy," Harry said as he walked over to take his niece out of Malfoy's arm.

"You are so lucky Jimmy," Harry's twin sister, Mary said. "If that was your kid, I'd seriously kill you." Harry's mouth fell open as he handed his niece, Crystal Rose, back to Malfoy.

"Am I the only one who didn't know she was pregnant?" he asked. "Apparently," I said, finally speaking. He looked at me strangely, and looked at Mary.

_Mary's Point of View_

"Well I've known for about a month now," I said, beginning to get pissed off at my brother. "My god it's Goyle's kid."

Everyone looked at me. "What?" was the only thing they could all say. "How do you know that?"

"Harry, my daughter is 2 months old. She gets up at two in the morning. I took her into the Common Room so Draco could sleep, and they were both sleeping on the couch."

Well, Harry looked like he was ready to kill someone, Ron was leaning on the wall with Hermione in his arms, Ginny just stood there like she was frozen in time, and Malfoy looked like he was going to kill ME!

"What do you mean 'so Draco could sleep'?" he asked. I mentally sweat dropped and returned his stare. "You're the one who had a potion exam that morning, not me," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He just crossed his arms and looked at me straight in the eyes. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

Crap now I was in trouble.

_Harry's Point of View_

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I decided to leave the happy couple to bicker, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Malfoy really needs to calm down," Hermione said when we were all seated at the table. "He's taking this 'I'm-going-to-be-a-better-father-than-mine-was' thing a little too seriously."

"Well can you blame him?" Ginny asked when she sat down next to me in Cho's old seat. "He just doesn't want Crystal Rose to grow up like he did."

I really didn't blame my brother-in-law in that respect. He grew up in a death eater's shadow and didn't want to raise his child like that. Of course, what father isn't protective of their newborn daughter?

Ginny reached over me to get a piece of toast and brushed her arm up against my hand. For some reason my imagination was going a mile a minute, detailing what my life would be like when I get out of Hogwarts. Growing old and enjoying life with the one person I love more than life itself.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron said waving a hand in front of my face. Shaking my head, I looked at Ron. "Sorry mate. What did you say?" Ron shook his head at me and helped himself to more pancakes. "Hermione and I are going down to the lake so I can show her the You-Know-What, where are you going?"

Oh Crap! I completely forgot today was Ron and Hermione's anniversary! Ron had made plans and the only thing I was suppose to do was get out of the way for the day.

"Uh… I'm-."

"He's teaching me how to fly."

_Ginny's Point of View_

"You're learning how to fly?" Hermione asked me once she, Ron and Harry stopped staring at me.

"Yeah, Harry's training me to be the seeker for Gryffindor for when he graduates." I looked Harry in the eyes and gave him a look that specifically told him to play along.

"Oh yeah, that was today!" Harry lied as he smacked his forehead. "Sorry Ginny, I totally forgot." He took one last bite of his breakfast and stood up.

"Let's go," he said taking my hand and helping me out of my seat. I caught Ron giving Harry a death glare, but I knew it wasn't from forgetting about today. Harry winked at him and headed towards the door with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Now I knew something was up.


	3. Love's In the Air

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter

Chapter 3- Love's in the Air

_Ginny's Point of View_

Ron had given Harry the key to his trunk so he could get Ron's broom out for me to practice on. Why? I'm not sure.

Harry had his Firebolt in his left hand and Ron's Cleansweeper in his right when he reentered the Common Room. I was in front of the fire reading a book, and looked at him like he was nuts.

"What are you doing?" I asked him shakily. He gave me one of those million dollar smiles and leaned over the sofa I was laying on. "I'm teaching you how to fly."

"No way," I said slamming my book shut and heading for my dormitory. Halfway up the stairs, he flew right in front of me, blocking the door. "Move Harry."

What's wrong Gin? Scared?" he asked in a taunting kind of way. "Yes, you have a problem with that?" I shouted, almost in tears. I turned around quickly and ran back down the stairs, hoping to get out of the portrait hole before he caught me.

_Harry's Point Of View_

Wait a minute. This whole thing was her idea. What did I do wrong? Walking down the stairs, I saw her reach for the portrait hole with tears streaming down her face in buckets.

I took my wand out quickly and locked the door so she couldn't get out. She banged on it a couple of times and turned her tear-stricken face back towards me. "Let me out Harry."

"What's wrong Gin?" I asked softly as I put the brooms on the floor and took a step towards her. When I was straight in front of her, I moved a small red curl away from her eye and cupped her cheek in my hand. "You can tell me anything." She was hiding something that fact was clear as day.

"I-," she started, but almost began crying again. "I'm afraid of broomsticks Harry." Her face was redder than her hair as she looked down at the floor.

For some strange reason, I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace, and started to draw small circles with my fingers on the tense muscles on her back.

_Ginny's Point Of View_

At first, I was freaked out when Harry hugged me, but then it started to feel… well… right. When he started rubbing circles on my back, I seriously felt like I was in heaven.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Harry's shoulder, content with staying in this position for a while.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" he asked as he slowly lowered himself in a chair with me still in his arms. "It was a long time ago Harry." "Well I got all day."

"I was about 5. Mum and dad had just gotten Ron his first broom. Fred and George were testing it out. After George flew around with Ron, Fred flew around with me. Of course, Fred was a stupid eight year old who held onto the broomstick instead of me. He leaned forward, the broom went straight, and I went soaring into a tree that was filled with pixies."

Harry didn't jump or stiffen or anything. He just sat there rubbing my back and leaning his head on mine. Somewhere along the way, his hand slid to my arm and began to drag his fingers up and down my arm causing goose bumps to form.

"Come on Gin," he whispered in my ear. "You know I'm not going to let you fall. Let me help you. Let's go flying."

I guess I was too much at peace to say no, because the next thing I know; I was mounted on Harry's broom with Harry sitting behind me. Truth be told I was completely frightened until he put his arm around me and told me to close my eyes.

Slowly, the broomstick began to rise off from the floor, dangling my feet in the air. I squinted my eyes, tight shut and was ready to jump off the broom.

"Relax Ginny," Harry said. His grip on me tightened a little, and he pulled me flesh against his chest again. "I'm right here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." I felt him squeeze me close so we could fit through the window. Wait… window? Oh my god, I'm really flying!

"Harry!" I shrieked when I opened my eyes and we were hovering over the greenhouse. Stupid boy just started laughing and soared higher and higher over Hogwarts.

"Harry let me down! Let me down!" I shrieked again. God, why won't he listen to me! "Harry seriously I'm scared!"

Very carefully, he slowed the broom down and used his wand less magic to hold it steady. His arms turned me around so I was facing him. He looked into my eyes and as quickly as it came, my fear disappeared.

"Do you think I'd really ever let anything happen to you?" he whispered. I shook my head, my eyes never leaving his. I don't know what it is, but something about those ocean blue eyes just make me melt and do whatever he wanted me to do.

_Harry's Point of View_

The dazed look in Ginny's eyes told me I did the right thing sending her that letter.

I wrapped my arms around her and gently tilted her head so it was resting comfortably on my shoulder. She gently nuzzled into my neck and started to fall asleep. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Ginny was leaning against me and falling asleep. It just felt… right.

"I think that's enough flying for one day, huh Gin?" I asked her when she was half in dreamland. She nodded her head and put her arm around my shoulders. Smiling, I held her tightly and slowly rode my broom into the Gryffindor Common Room.

When I entered, I laid Ginny down on the couch and went upstairs to put the brooms away. I came back down to talk to Ginny and saw her still sleeping on the couch.

Her long red hair was spread out around her head in little ringlets that began to turn golden in the June sunlight. She truly looked like the angel I had been searching for all my life, even though she was right in front of me the whole time.

Her eyes opened slowly and caught sight of me staring at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Come here," she whispered as she moved her legs from the couch and made room for me. I sat next to her and she pulled a small piece of parchment out of her pocket. I mentally sweat dropped as she took out her wand and disabled the forgery charm I put on it.

"Care to explain this Harry?" she asked, handing me the note. "Uh…" was all I could say to her. She smirked at me and took the note back when I hadn't said anything for a minute.

Ginny smiled at me and moved closer so she was staring right into my eyes. We stared at each other like that for what seemed like hours until she finally broke the silence.

"I know you wrote it Harry," she whispered. "What I don't know is if you're pulling my leg o not." She looked down at her hands in shame and allowed a silent tear to slide down her cheek, hoping I wouldn't see it. Tilting her chin up, I took a deep breath and spoke my heart.

"Ginny, I would never pull your leg that way. You're my only reason for living. I could never imagine living my life without you. The last three years have been hell for me because I had to be trapped with Cho because my pride was more important to me than what I felt in my heart. I'll admit it, I've been stupid and I've been arrogant. But let me make it up. For once in my life I'm following my heart and doing what I want to do. I love you Ginny. I'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to hurt you again. I love you too much."

By the time I was done, Ginny was crying, but I could tell they were tears of joy when she sat up and wrapped her arms around me. I knew then that nothing would be able to stop me now.

AN: Sorry about the long update, my finals are keeping me busy. Review and I'll have another chapter up by next week!


End file.
